


This Love Triangle is Made Of Sharp Angles

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheating, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTAverse, Jeolousy, Joelaywood, Killer!ryan, Kinda, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Serial Killer, basically two psychos fighting over Ray, i think, it doesnt really count, its not exactly an official relationship so, killer!joel, psycho!joel, psycho!ryan, ryan gets jealous, technically, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets a gift and note from his long time "friend", Joel. Ryan sees it and is very much so jealous. Thus leading to a crazy battle between the two psychopaths, both wanting Ray and his heart for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Triangle is Made Of Sharp Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Joelaywood: my favorite love triangle.
> 
> I've been wanting to write some jealous Joelaywood stuff for a while now but never got around to it. So here it is. The beginning of a fued between the ever feared Vagabond and multi-criminal Joel Heyman. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“RYAN WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR DISTURBING PRESENTS OUTSIDE!”

Geoff’s voice rang through the penthouse, making everyone peek towards where he stood, hand over his eyes next to the open doorway.

A chorus of disgusted noises and a few gags from Gavin sounded around the room, only Ryan and Ray holding their curious gazes on the single arm lying neatly in front of the door.

Ray looked at Ryan, raising an eyebrow.

“Not mine,” Ryan said.

They both got up from their spots on the couch, Ray handing his Xbox controller to Gavin. Geoff grumbled and moved away from the door, heading towards the kitchen. They went to investigate the limb sitting on their doorstep, and upon approach noticed a pack of cigarettes clutched in the dead hand and a piece of folded paper sticking out underneath it.

Ryan lifted the arm carefully, glancing over the clean cut where the arm was severed. Ray pulled the package and paper from the hand, leaning against the door as he unfolded the paper.

A moment went by in silence as Ryan inspected the arm and Ray read the note, before a loud laugh erupted from the Puerto Rican.

The whole room looked at him like he was crazy, Ryan giving him a confused look.

“What?” Ryan asked, leaning over to read the note.

 

_**“ I saw this guy purchasing your favorite cigs, and it reminded me if you. Sucks for him because I was thinking about getting you a surprise gift anyways. I thought you might like it.**_

_**I miss sending you presents all the time. Tell Geoff or anyone who may have found this first that I’m sorry, or whatever. It’s a bit harder to tell who will find the gift now that you live with five other people.** _

_**Anyways, I miss you. We should get together sometime soon. I just got a new shipment of stuff in, and it’s really fucking good. You should come over and try it. Stop by whenever, I won’t be going out much the rest of the week, you can guess why. Hope to see you soon, Ray.** _

_**—J.H <3 “** _

 

Ray breathed deeply, laughter dying out and leaving him with a large smile as he folded the paper back up.

“What the fuck?” Ryan said, eyebrows knit in utter confusion.

Ray slide the note and the cigarettes into his pocket, smile remaining on his face.

“It’s from Joel.”

“...Heyman?”

“Mhm.”

Ryan continued to looked puzzled as Ray headed towards his room.

“Oh, you can keep that if you want,” Ray said, turning back and nodding towards the arm in Ryan's hands.

Ryan followed him into the room, standing awkwardly near the door as Ray went over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled a box out that seemed to be filled with pieces of paper, placing the note inside amongst them. 

Ryan watched curiously, fiddling with the limp arm’s fingers.

“What are all of those?” He questioned.

Ray shrugged, smiling softly. “Notes.”

“From?”

“Joel.” 

Ryan blinked several times, confused as to why he had never heard of Joel sending Ray notes, and apparently gifts too.

“He used to send me little gifts back when I lived by myself. Stuff like that,” he said, gesturing towards the arm.  
“Kind of like how you bring home gifts for me sometimes, you know? But he likes leaving them on my doorstep for me to find.”

Ray looked up at the shelf next to the dresser, smiling at the jars of body parts and organs that sat upon it. All of them were given to him as gifts from Ryan, his favorite being the jar with a nice, healthy heart sitting in the middle of the shelf.

“I uh, I never got a chance to put the ones that Joel’s given me up on a shelf. There still sitting in a box in my closet from when I first moved in here,” Ray said sheepishly.

Ryan made a low hum in response, brows still furrowed. He was no longer confused, but now jealous.

“So… Were you two… A thing?”

“Uhh… I-I ‘dunno, I guess? Maybe…. It wasn’t like, official, but…” Ray blushed, muttering his response.

Ryan nodded stiffly once, trying to keep his anger hidden.  
“Cool.”

Ray smiled tight-lipped, hands in his pockets, eyes flicking up to Ryan’s face for a second.  
“Yup.”

A moment of silent, awkward tension passed before Ryan turned around and left the room. He headed towards his own room down the hall to retrieve his mask.  
After quickly slipping it on, he walked out and went to leave.

“Where you going?” Ray asked.

“Out.” Ryan responded sharply.

“O…kay..” The Puerto Rican trailed off as Ryan slammed the door shut and left.

 

“How the fuck didn't I know about this shit? Stupid fucking Heyman, trying to steal my Rose. I can’t fucking believe this,” Ryan huffed to himself as he poured gasoline around and over the severed arm lying on the ground.

Emptying the can of flammable liquid, the masked man stepped back several feet and pulled out a flare gun. He fired it at the arm, sending it up into bright, hot flames.

He watched as it burned, frown still evident behind his mask. His fists clenched around his gun, wanting to shoot at something.

 

“Fuck it. Murder break over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some feedback in the comments, please!


End file.
